Teach Us To Be Like You!
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: I'm not good at summaries...Rated T for language and violence, LilyxJames...Really, the title tells you everything.


**Teach Us To Be Like You!**

James Potter came out of no where and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 'Alright, Evans?' He said, nuzzling his face into my neck.

'JAMES POTTER GET THE FUCK OFF ME!' I flung my arms around wildly, kicking my legs up and wriggling around in his tight embrace.

He let go, laughing. 'One day you'll love me, Evans!' he said, before flouncing off to join his friends who were busy laughing hysterically.

I just glared after him. Stupid boy. Like I could ever love him and his stupid jokes. Or his messy hair. Or his perfect white teeth. Or his flawless skin. Or even his impeccable personality.

I went back to my Charms homework. But I couldn't concentrate – a bunch of first year girls were busy loudly gushing at James.

Silly, silly, people.

**xXx**

The next morning, I was just waking up at my bowl of sugar-lumps, when I saw those girls from the night before a little way down the table from me. They had exactly the same bowl as me, and exactly the same sugar lumps in it. Exactly the same number – 8 sugar lumps.

Weird.

**xXx**

Later, just after brekky, I was doing my hair as I was going down the Common Room girls' stairs. I was trying to plait it, and had 2 bobbles stuck in my mouth as I twirled and twirled my hair around.

Suddenly I tripped – I slid down two stairs and shouted BUGGER at the top of my voice. Then the strangest thing happened for something so early in the morning – or, ever – I heard five echoes behind me. usually, these stairs don't echo sounds, believe me, I've slid down these stairs before and screamed bloody murder before.

But now…

I turned around, still holding my hair (the bobbles had fallen out when I opened my mouth, though). The SAME five girls were behind me, all on the staircase, all with their hands in their hair.

I stared at them oddly. They all looked away from me, deciding that the ceiling was suddenly interesting for once.

I narrowed my eyes and went off, running a little down the stairs.

**xXx**

I was in the library when James attacked me again.

It was just a day after the first attack, and it was no different.

James jumped me, I screamed and fought, he ran away laughing with his friends.

The girls were there opposite me, too.

Its like they're STALKING me…

**xXx**

It was a week later, and, 6 more attacks later, and 6 more feelings that I was being stalked, I was back to sitting in the Common Room.

The girls were there.

I tried to ignore them, but they were so bloody loud!

James Potter this, James Potter that. Like anyone else cared!

And what are they 11?!** (Eh, yes, Lily they are!)**

Ok, maybe they are. But I REALLY don't need to hear about what they would do if James looked at them and - *gasp!* - if he TALKED to them, well, they would just DIE.

No, seriously, their words.

*Sigh…*

'Lily Evans?' a voice came near me.

I jumped into the air and let out a squeak. 'Jeesh! Do NOT sneak up on me like that!'

The voice sounded confused now – 'Lily, we've been saying your name for the past minute and 14.32 seconds.'

'Oh.'

Where the hell had my thoughts been?! Oh yeah…THEM.

'Er…OK. Can I help you with something or what?' I couldn't see the girl, but then there were four across the table from me. The girls who had been following me – my stalkers!

'Yes, you may help us.' It was the same voice that had first startled me from my thoughts – she now sat in front of me, a small brunette with bright blue eyes. A small figure, kinda like an eight year old.

'I am Elizabeth. This is Veronica -' Elizabeth pointed to a equally small; black haired girl, with coloured skin and a small smile on her face. 'This is Abbie -' She now pointed to a tall, skinny blonde girl, with dark green eyes and a thoughtful expression. 'Natalie -' the next girl was short, with blonde pigtails and watery blue eyes. Her cheeks blazed red and she was slightly chubby. 'And Sacha.' The last girl of the five was the tallest of them, with sparkling gray eyes and obviously dyed dark purple hair.

Elizabeth continued talking. 'We would like you to help us –' she stared at the other four girls, who chimed in for the last part – 'to be like you!'

I blinked – 'Wh-Whaayyt?'

They all spoke at the same time again – 'Teach us to be like you!'

**xXx**

'You want me to WHAT now?!' I was gasping, barely able to get the words out my mouth – were these girls for real?!

Elizabeth sighed – she was obviously the leader of the group – 'Teach us to be like you Lily!'

'W-why?!' I blinked in turn at each five girls – they all stared back at me innocently, identical smiles upon their faces.

'James Potter – he likes you, even loves you. Is this true?'

'Well…I dunno. I guess…' I pondered – James Potter, love me?

'Well, he does.' She glowered at me. Like it was my fault! Jeesh! 'And we…The Evanettes, we would like to be known as, want him to love _us._' Elizabeth paused and glanced at the other four girls. 'Well. At least _one _of us.' I could sooo tell she meant her. The other girls must have too, coz they turned to shoot daggers at her.

'Teach us to be like you, Lily. I - We want him to love me - us.'

I raised my eye brows. 'You want me…to teach you five…to be…me?'

Five identical head bobs followed that sentence, five identical voices chimed in – 'Yes!'

I paused, thinking it over. Then I came to a conclusion – James loving them? Me = free?! I like it!

'Yes…I think I will help you.'

Five squeals of delight and then they all started chattering to me – chattering to each other. Chattering about me, James, them…

I think I just made a huge mistake.

**xXx**

The next day, I walked down the stairs at 8am, yawning; in my PJs and my hair a mess.

'Hello, Lily!' Five voices called.

I jumped and turned – five head, all messy, all figures in PJs. The SAME PJs I was wearing…

'Er…Hi…' I said. I was a bit freaked.

They all followed me down to the Great Hall, grabbed the same bowls as me, got my cereal.

'So, Lily.' The one named Sacha inquired, 'What do you do to get James to like you?'

'How did he first notice you?' Natalie called.

'What do you say when he speaks to you?' Abbie chipped in.

'HOW do you speak to him?' Veronica spoke.

'What is SO special about you?' Elizabeth cried, drowning the other questions out.

'Er…I….um…er.' Where the hell do I start?

Sacha asked hers again, so I went with that. 'I don't do anything…well, SPECIAL, to get James to like me… I just…I dunno…am myself?'

They tilted their heads at me and murmured 'Uh huh..'

I went on with Natalie's question. 'I don't know when he first noticed me…maybe when I was in my first year…? Boarding the train for Hogwarts at Kings Cross…?'

Abbie's question: 'I, er… usually talk BACK to him?'

Veronica's question – 'I speak to him like I do with any sane person. Well. Maybe I speak to him like he's a little retarded.' I let a smile was my face and I looked down.

When I looked up again, all five of the girl's heads were angled how mine had been, all with slight smiles on their faces. This was a TEENSY bit creepy…

'Er…I have to get to Transfiguration now…er…Bye.' I got up, heading back to my dorm to get changed.

**xXx**

a week later, the Evanettes (yes, that has actually caught on) were still following me around like they were lost puppies. They mimicked everything I did – the way I walked, the way I talked, the way I twisted my hair when I was worried… EVERYTHING I did, they copied. The only thing that was different about them was the way they looked. I heard them musing that over one day in the bathrooms –

'We know almost everything..' Veronica's voice travelled over to the toilet cubicle I was in.

'We do. But there is one thing that sets us differently from our Lily.' Sacha continued.

"Our Lily" ?! What the hell?! Since when did I become THEIRS?!

'Her appearance.' Elizabeth finished for them.

They were silent for a while. Then Natalie chirped up –

'A Polyjuice potion?'

She really is quite dumb, that Natalie.

Elizabeth scolded her – 'Don't be stupid. We cant look EXACTLY like her…we'd run out of her hair eventually.'

I could hear Abbie combing her hair when she pitched in – 'I like the way I look!'

I rolled my eyes. In the 7 days I'd know them, I found that Abbie was the vain one. Natalie the dumb one, Veronica the smart one, Sacha the talented one, and Elizabeth the boss.

'But we can do something…Come on, lets go, Evanettes.' I heard all five of them get up and slam the bathroom door on their way out.

they can do something?

What?

I found out later though – they met me in the Great Hall, and my mouths dropped open when I saw them – and I think so did everyone else's in the Great Hall…

The Evanettes' hair was all my exact colour – the same curls, the same texture, the. Same. Colour.

This was starting to scare me a bit…

'Hey, Lily!' They all said as they swarmed around me, stealing people's seats next to me.

I gaped at them. 'Wh-what did youse do?' I asked them. Though it was blatantly obvious.

'We dyed our hair!' They all said, together.

'Uh huh…er…WHY?'

'So we can be like you.' Elizabeth frowned, like it wasn't already obvious what she wanted.

'Yeah Lily. We want to be like you. Just like you.' Veronica said, in all seriousness.

I gulped. This was getting weirder and weirder everyday…

**xXx**

The Evanettes were sitting on the same table as me, heads bent over their homework. Like me. exactly like me. they all looked up when I did, and I looked up because James had just walked into the room.

For some reason he hadn't been harassing me as much as usual. Ever since the Evanettes had began to hang around with me…

But now…

'Evans!' James headed toward me, a huge smile on his face.

'Hi, James!' Natalie beamed, waving her hand around like a moron.

Elizabeth kicked her under the table. Natalie dropped the smile, and dropped her hand onto the table. Veronica and Abbie rolled their eyes. Sacha had her eyes on me, wondering what I was going to do.

'Hello, Potter.' I bend my head and went back to my work. The Evanettes did the same.

'So..Evans.' James continued. All of our heads went up and stared at him. James staggered backwards a little, probably a little shocked at the act that six redheaded girls were staring at him.

But he seemed to jump back into his usual cocky self in no time. Actually, I think he was ignoring them all together. I don't think they're ganna like that… 'Evans, wanna go to Hogsmeade next week then?'

All five of the Evanettes' heads turned to me, their eyes accusing, their brains wondering what I was ganna say to him.

I sighed. 'No, Potter. I'm pretty sure I made this clear. I. Don't. wanna. Go. ANYWHERE. With. You. Ever.'

He didn't seem put off. 'Ok. See you later, then.' He winked before turning back and walking to his friends.

The Evanettes turned their heads toward me slowly. 'He didn't say anything to us.' Sacha said.

'Didn't even say hello.' Veronica continued.

'Hardly even LOOKED at us.' Abbie said.

'Didn't even notice us.' Natalie joined in.

'Because all his eyes were on _you._' Elizabeth was the last, and the most deadly.

'Hey, hey, that's not my fault!' I waved my arms around in defence.

'You said you'd help us be like you!' They all jumped up in synch, pointing their fingers accusingly.

'You lied!'

'You weren't helping!'

'You were turning us into people James HATES.'

'BECAUSE YOU _LOVE _JAMES TOO!'

'No! No I don't! no I didn't! I didn't lie! I _was _helping! I don't!'

But my stuttering was no good – they were angry. Shit angry.

'WE HATE YOU LILY EVANS – YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FAKE AND A PHONEY AND A LIAR!' All five of them screamed, and they drew their wands and pointed them at me.

I had left my wand on the table…Stupid, stupid me!

'You WILL pay Lily Evans…' Elizabeth was actually SCARY – her tiny frame and new red locks made her daunting and impossible to try to overpower.

'Listen, guys…I didn't mean to..i tried…can you lower your wands…?' I tried to reason with them, but it was pointless.

They had backed me into the corner of the Common Room…no one else was here. It was midnight, everyone had went to bed…

All five of them towered over me. it was as if they had gained 5 feet and I had shrunk down to a mouse.

'we're going to make you hurt like you have hurt us! You have made us go through heart ache…how dare you! Do you think we're stupid?!'

well…

'We may only be first years...but we know well beyond out years. Thanks to you.' Elizabeth smiled a evil smile and raised her wand higher. The others followed. None of them looked scared…they looked determined.

Determined to kill me?

'Are you going…to KILL me?' I asked, my voice quivering.

Elizabeth kept that smile on her face. 'If we must do it, then…I guess so.'

Natalie gasped. 'Elizabeth…You cant be _serious?_'

Elizabeth laughed. A humourless laugh. 'Why not? She killed us inside…right?'

Veronica spoke up. 'No. she didn't. she tried to help us. It's not her fault…'

'Yes! It is!' Elizabeth was going to kill me!

Elizabeth pointed her want right at my face. 'Septu-'

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

Her wand flew out her hand and she was flung across the room by a hit to the face.

James, had punched her so hard she flew across the room, hitting her head on the wall.

She fell to the ground, whimpering. James shot a spell at her and she froze. He pointed his wand at the other girls and they started shooting pathetic simple spells off him. James dodged them all, and suddenly appeared by me.

He snatched me up in his arms, and somewhere near Elizabeth a spell was uttered and she leapt to her feet again, grabbing Sacha's wand.

James ran with me, out of the portrait hole and through the darkened corridors of Hogwarts. They didn't follow, but James shoved me into a broom cupboard and crammed in their with me.

As our breathing began to calm down, we leaned back against the small walls and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Are you OK?' he asked, brushing my hair from my face.

my face felt boiling – but his touch cooled me. 'I'm OK.' I tried to smile, but I don't think I could. So much had happened – they had attacked me over a boy? I knew there was something wrong with them to begin with but I would have never thought THIS…

James laughed. 'You're serious? You're OK? After all THAT?'

I managed a weak smile. 'OK, maybe I'm not.'

We didn't speak for a while.

'What was all that about, anyway? Why were they hanging out with you?'

I sighed. And I even laughed.

James looked confused. 'What?'

'You. It was all about you.'

OK. Now he defiently looked confused. 'What?' he said again.

'Those girls are in love with you, Potter. They wanted me to teach them to be…well. Like me.'

James looked incredulous. 'Like you. They wanted you to train them…to be. Like. You?'

'Yeah.' I nodded at him. His eyes were bulging. But then, his face smoothed and he leaned in closer to me.

'But…Lily, no one could ever measure up to you.'

I stared at him. 'Even if they were, an exact copy of me?'

'Lily…I could never love anyone but you. Even if they were exact copies. Well.' He paused and smirked. 'If they had your body then hell yeah…'

I whacked him over the head and laughed. He laughed too.

We stared into each others eyes for a long time. I had no idea how long we'd been like that, but suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to mine.

It was just for a second – but it was magic. He leaned away and smiled at me. I smiled back.

'Come one, we better get back to the common room.'

'Yeah.'

He took my hand and led me back to the Common Room. The room was a mess, and there was no sign of the estranged Evanettes. (Except a bloodstain on the wall…oops.)

'You'll have a lot to face in the morning.' James laughed as he glanced around the room.

'Uh huh.' There was nothing funny about the situation, but I didn't care.

I had James Potter by my side, and I knew he would always love me.

No one but me.

Not a replica or a fraud…just me.

* * *

**Hiii…**

**I'm not too sure I like the end, but I didn't have a clue how to finish it. This was a random story that appeared in my mind and I HAD to write it down before the screams of: WRITE IT! WRITE IT NOW! Were echoing in my head…**

**Ahhh….anyway. I hope you liked it. Even if it is odd =)**

**R&R please, if you do, I'll probz read your stories coz I'm glued to fanfiction :)**

**(Yes, that is a bribe.)**

**Just to let you know – I AM writing a follow up to this. It'll only be short, but look out for 'Return Of The Evanettes.' **

**But I'll probz be buried in thoughts of Forgotten…and my friend screaming at me to write it. **

**So, look out or the follow up, but I'll only write it if you fans like it…and the only way I'll know is if you review C:**

**Hahahhahhahahha look at me, bribing you..**

**Anyway – my message was, in this story – if you want someone to like you – be your bloody self!**

**And you'll be happier…BELIEVE me.**

**:) Not that I know or anything…*wink wink***

**byeee x**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**


End file.
